


The Fantasy

by IvanW



Series: The Love We Know [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Parallel Universes, Sexual Content, T'hy'la, VirginKirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different universe with Captain Spock (who does not supress his human side) and his T'hy'la, Kirk.  </p><p>(see notes below for more information)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially creating a series with this fic together with Doubts and No Valentines. This fic came about because of a few lines I had in No Valentines:
> 
> “I like a grand statement I guess. But nothing is more of a grand statement than bonding, huh?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “You know when I went to that mirror universe with the really emotional Spock who was captain?”  
> “The one where you were the science officer.” Spock nodded. “I am unlikely to forget. We were parted for too long. Your counterpart that came to our universe was really quite timid compared to you.”  
> Jim laughed. “Yeah, a timid Kirk. Nuts. Anyway, they were bonded. He told me all about Vulcan bonds then.”  
> “He did? You did not tell me this.”
> 
> I had some requests to write about that particular Spock and Kirk, and so I started this. Eventually, as this story continues, I will have the Kirks cross the two universes and meet each other’s very different Spocks.

Jim Kirk was bored. He tapped his fingers on his console and tried to look busy, but really they were in the middle of space, had been for days, and there was nothing to do.

Normally he’d have one of his day dreams, like the one about being declared the best scientist that ever lived. He smiled to himself at the idea. But even that usually tried and true fantasy wasn’t working.  

Jim held back a sigh, barely, but only because he noticed Lieutenant Uhura glance his way. She turned away finally, and Jim turned in his chair to look at the captain.

Yeah, he couldn’t help himself. Captain Spock was  _so_  hot.  He stared at the captain’s profile. His smooth, pale skin. The way his cheeks were faintly green. He’d never been with a Vulcan before. Hell, who was he kidding? He’d never been with anyone before. Oh, he wanted to be, but whenever he got near a guy he got all tongue tied.

He bit his lip. Captain Spock was totally out of his league. But Jim still had a huge crush on him.

Jim let his mind wander. He knew he shouldn’t. He’d fantasized about Spock—Captain Spock—before but not on the bridge right in front of the man while he sat in the captain’s chair.

The chair…oh God.

In his fantasy…

_“Lieutenant Kirk,” Captain Spock says in a low commanding voice._

_“Yes, Captain?”_

_“Can you come to my chair, Lieutenant?”_

_Jim licked his lips and rose from the chair. He stood by the captain’s chair._

_“In front, Mr. Kirk.”_

_He moved to stand in front of Captain Spock’s chair, standing at parade rest. Jim lifted his chin and met Captain Spock’s dark gaze._

_“You wanted me, sir?”_

_“You could say that, Lieutenant. Kneel.”_

_Jim dropped to his knees and looked up expectantly at his captain._

_“My pants, undo them.”_

_He could feel himself blush, but he reached toward the zipper of Captain Spock’s pants, his fingers shaking. Slowly he lowered the zipper which seemed loud in the quietness of the bridge._

_Jim licked his lips as he stared at the prominent bulge in the Captain’s regulation briefs._

_“Take it out,” the captain ordered._

_His breath catching in his throat, Jim did as he was told and pulled Captain Spock’s hard cock out of his briefs. It was long, thick and tinged just slightly green._

_“Wow.”_

_“Mr. Kirk?”_

_“It—it’s impressive, Captain.”_

_An eyebrow quirked up and Jim moaned out loud. He loved that particular expression from his Captain._

_“Suck me, Lieutenant.”_

_Jim opened his mouth over the tip of the Captain’s cock._

_“Not like that. Get up, Mr. Kirk.”_

_“Sir?”_

_“Stand. I will show you how it’s done. Lower your pants.”_

“Kirk? Kirk! Lieutenant Kirk.”

Jim blinked, shook his head.

Uhura was glaring at him. “Did you hear me at all?”

The captain had turned in his chair to stare at him. Sulu and Chekov were looking at him, too. Everyone was. He wanted to crawl under his console.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Kirk?” Captain Spock asked.

“No, sir. Sorry, Captain.” Jim turned to Uhura. “What was it you wanted?”

“I’m picking up some strange static over communications,” she said coolly. “I wanted you to scan the area for any signs of life or anomalies.”

“Sure. Okay. I’m on it.” He turned to his console but he could feel Captain Spock staring at him.

****

Jim sat eating in the mess room with Sulu and Chekov. In the beginning, they always invited him, he never invited himself. Wouldn’t have the guts. They were his friends, now, though, so they always just sat together.

He’d gotten broiled chicken and broccoli. Or it was supposed to resemble broccoli, anyway. Half the stuff the computer replicated made him break out in hives. Talk about embarrassing.

Captain Spock was in the mess room, too, at another table. At his table were Lieutenant Commander Scott, Dr. McCoy, and Uhura.

“You okay, Kirk?” Sulu asked him.

“Huh?”

“You’re staring off into space.” Sulu followed his gaze. “Or not exactly space.”

Jim blushed. “I—uh, I’m fine.”

“You zoned out on ze bridge too,” Chekov said.

“Just got bored, is all. I was daydreaming.”

Sulu smirked. “What about?”

Well he couldn't exactly tell them that. He hadn't even told them he had a crush on the captain. He doubted they would understand. Really, he hadn’t even told them he was gay.

“Winning the greatest scientist in the universe award.”

They both laughed which made him turn redder.

“Vell, I think you actually have a shot at that, Jim,” Chekov said kindly.

“If there were such a thing,” Sulu added.

Jim smiled and let his gaze drift over to the captain again. Which proved to be a mistake because just as he went to look at Captain Spock, Captain Spock looked over at Jim. Oh crap! Caught staring. Jim blushed again and quickly looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was running late. Why oh why did he have to oversleep when he had alpha shift? Sure he’d stayed up way too late looking up details on all the latest supernovas, but that was totally not an excuse.

He ran for the turbolift, pulling his Science blue shirt on as he did so, of course getting his arm caught.

“Hold the turbolift,” he shouted as he neared it and heard that the doors were about to close. They opened back up and Jim rushed on. “Thanks.”

“Having trouble with your shirt, Lieutenant?”

_Oh, no._

“C-Captain,” he squeaked.

Captain Spock raised a brow. “Allow me, Mr. Kirk.” The captain stepped forward and helped Jim get his arm in his sleeve correctly.

“Thank you, sir.” Jim knew he was beet red. Didn’t dare look the captain in the face. Oh, he wanted to, all right, but oh my God. Did it have to be the Captain?

“You appear agitated.”

Jim did glance at him then and saw that Captain Spock was smiling just a little. He knew it was a little strange for a Vulcan but he also knew that Captain Spock was half-human and rumor was that he didn’t particularly care to suppress his human side.

“Yes, sir. I mean…no, sir. Um, just, uh, I am running a bit behind.”

Captain Spock nodded. “As am I, Lieutenant. I would not worry about it overmuch.”

“Thank you.”

The turbolift doors opened just as Jim was about to tug the collar of his suddenly too tight shirt. He followed his captain off the lift and on to the bridge.

“Have a good day, Mr. Kirk.”

****

“Do you think he’s with her?” Jim asked Chekov as they sat at a corner table in the mess drinking cups of coffee. They were on a short break from alpha shift.

Coincidentally, Captain Spock was also currently having tea in the mess with Lieutenant Uhura. Okay, so it wasn’t really coincidence. He’d deliberately talked Chekov into going at the same time as the captain.

“Who?” Chekov asked, frowning in confusion.

“Uhura and—and the captain.”

“Nyet. They are friends.”

“They spend a lot of time together.”

“You and I also and ve are not togezer.”

“Well, yeah, they are you know, a guy and a girl.” Jim blushed.

Chekov eyed him. “Jim, I know you are gay.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What? You do? How?”

He shrugged. “I just know. There are signs. It does not matter to me. I have been expecting you to tell me ewentially.”

Jim bit his lip. “Does Sulu know?”

“Ya, but he does not care eizer. No one cares, Jim. You are still our friend.”

“Still, isn’t the captain straight?”

“I do not know. I have not seen him with anyone. Ozer than Uhura, ze doctor, and Scotty. Oh, zometimes ze first officer, Hendorff. But none in a romantic way.” Chekov took a sip of his coffee. “You like him?”

“Wh-what? Me?” Jim swallowed. “Like the Captain? I mean, I like him, he’s a good captain. But, uh, like him like him?” He shrugged. “Uh.”

Chekov smiled. “You like him.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah. But don’t tell anyone, okay? Not even Sulu.”

“Ya, all right. Time to go back, Jim.”

****

Jim entered the rec room with Sulu and Chekov. He so did not want to be there. He was dead tired and he just wanted to go to bed.

He’d been on the away mission earlier. Was supposed to be down there surveying plants but somehow everything went wrong and he’d ended up stunning an alien with a paw as big as his head who had been about to attack Captain Spock.

Chekov and Sulu swore he needed some fun times in the rec room.

“What do you want to drink, Kirk?” Sulu asked them as they found a table.

“Uh, well, um, you know I don’t really drink much.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m pretty light weight when it comes to drinking. One drink and you practically have to pick me up off the floor.” Jim shook his head. “Can I have iced tea?”

Sulu rolled his eyes. “Chekov, get our friend here an iced tea. I’ll have my usual.”

“Coming right up.” And Chekov walked away.

“You really ought to let it out once in a while, Kirk. “

Jim turned red. Damn fair skin, “The thing is whenever I let it out as you say, I end up making a total idiot out of myself.”

“You’re too hard on yourself.”

The doors of the rec room opened just as Chekov came back with their drinks. He put ale in front of Sulu, Vodka for himself, and a glass of iced tea for Jim.

Captain Spock stepped into the rec room followed by Uhura, Hendorff, and McCoy. Uhura, Hendorff, and McCoy were all laughing while Captain Spock was smiling.

Something in Jim’s chest clenched.

McCoy and Uhura moved off to claim a table on the opposite side of the table Jim was at, but First Officer Hendorff and Captain Spock turned in their direction.

“Oh my God, are they coming here?” Jim whispered furiously.

Sulu frowned. “I think so. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s the Captain.”

Sulu shrugged. “The captain’s cool.”

Suddenly they were standing at Jim’s table staring down at them. He wished he could crawl under the table.

“Lieutenants,” Captain Spock said to Jim and Sulu. “Ensign.”

“Hello, Keptin. Kommander.”

Hendorff frowned in Jim’s direction. “What are you drinking, Kirk?”

“Uh.” Jim licked his lips. “Iced tea, sir.”

Hendorff smirked.

Captain Spock quirked a brow. “Mr. Kirk, I wanted to offer my personal thanks for your exemplary service on the planetoid, M64 today.”

Jim blinked. “Oh. Th-thanks, sir. It was my pleasure.”

“If you would care to join us, we are about to play a card game.”

Sit at the Captain’s table with the captain? Jim should jump at the chance. But he was so tired he would probably say something totally stupid, especially with all the others there staring at him, and besides he was here with Chekov and Sulu. It totally wouldn’t be cool to ditch them.

Jim smiled. “Thank you, Captain, but I’m having a drink here with the guys and then I’m going to call it an early night. I appreciate the invitation though.”

“Understood. Have a good evening.”

Hendorff was already moving away but Captain Spock’s gaze lingered on Jim for a fraction longer, his dark eyes seeming to flick to Jim’s mouth, before he too moved away.  Jim was certain he imagined it.

Chekov stared at him. “The Keptin likes you, Jim.”

“What? No. I mean…he likes everyone.”

The Russian shook his head. “He vas checking you out.”

“No, no he wasn’t,” Jim said with a laugh. “Sulu?” 

Sulu took a swig of his ale. “Captain was checking you out.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m okay, doc, really,” Jim told Dr. McCoy as he sat on the edge of the biobed dangling his legs.

McCoy glanced up from his medical tricorder. “I’ll be the judge of that, kid.”

“Look I know that plant shot me with spores and I had a reaction down there, but it’s gone away. I feel fine now.”

“Uh-huh. Your face still shows signs of swelling.”

“It hurt.”

McCoy smirked. “I imagine it did, kid. It’s a good thing I make you carry shots with you or it could have been worse. As it was when Spock had you beamed up here your face was swollen up like a latex balloon.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Great. I bet I looked like an idiot.”

“Nah. Could have happened to anyone.”

“Really?”

“Well, anyone with all  _your_  allergies.”

“Say, doc?”

“What?”

“You’re pretty close to the captain, right?”

“We’re friends, yeah.”

“Do you—I mean.” Jim bit his lip.

“Spit it out, kid.”

“Just wondered if the captain has, you know, um, anybody.” Ah, crap, now he was bright red again. Even his ears burned.

McCoy shook his head. “I don’t feed ship’s gossip. Hmm, your face is all red now. You having another reaction?”

“No. I don’t know.” Jim sighed.

“Well, just to be on the safe side, I’m having you off duty for 24 hours.”

“Okay, thanks, doc.”

McCoy took out a hypospray and jabbed Jim in the neck. He rubbed the spot. “Off you go.”

Jim hopped off the table just as Captain Spock walked into the medbay. His stomach did a little flip.

“Bones-" Captain Spock stopped. “Mr. Kirk, you are still here.”

“Yes, sir. But I was just leaving.”

“Bones, how is Mr. Kirk?” the captain turned to McCoy.

“He’s doing fine. I’ve got him off duty for the next 24 hours.”

The Captain nodded. “Perhaps, Lieutenant, you should be more careful next time when encountering unknown native plants.”

“Uh, yes, Captain. If I may?”

“Yes, you are dismissed.” Spock turned back to the doctor. “Oh, Mr. Kirk?”

Jim turned back around. “Captain?”

“I understand from Ensign Chekov that you play chess.”

Jim blinked. Chekov told the captain that? Oh, my God, he was so going to kill his friend. “I play a little.”

Captain Spock inclined his head. “If it would be agreeable, perhaps you would like to meet me in the rec room at nineteen hundred hours for a match.”

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

“Mr. Kirk?”

“Yes, sir. That-that would be agreeable. Captain, sir.”

“Very well. I will see you then.” Captain Spock turned away and started walking further into the medbay with Dr. McCoy.

Jim hurried out of the medbay, afraid he’d fist pump the air in front of the captain or some other idiotic gesture.  

 ****

“Why did you tell the captain I play chess?” Jim hissed at Chekov when he found him in one of the labs.

“So he vould ask you to play vith him.”

“Yeah, but I don’t!” Jim ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know anything about chess. And he’s gonna know. And wipe the floor with me.”

Chekov shrugged. “I vill teach you basics, but it does not matter how you play, Jim, you are there to spend time with the Keptin. I vould think you vould be pleased. If ve vaited for you to ask him somezing, the five-year mission vould be over.”

“I don’t wanna look like an idiot in front of him.”

“Vhining is unbecoming. He does not care about playing chess vith you.”

Jim blinked. “What? Then, well, why would he ask me?”

“The same reason you are playing vith him, Jim.”

“No, no way. The captain does  _not_  like me.”

“If you say so. Now, do you vant to know the basics or not?”

Jim bit his lip. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jim headed for the rec room ten minutes early. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t being too anxious. It wasn’t like this was a date. No matter what Chekov said he just knew the captain only liked him in his fantasies. None of that was real.

The rec room was crowded and he wasn’t even sure there were any tables available. Way in the corner sat Uhura and Scotty and they had empty chairs available. His heart sank. Now he got it. Captain Spock probably intended for them to sit with his friends and play before them.

It wasn’t like he actually thought the captain wanted to spend time with just him for like a date, but still he couldn’t seem to squash the rising disappointment. He felt a little foolish for being so anxious.

“Mr. Kirk.”

And suddenly Captain Spock was standing directly next to him. “Oh, hi, Captain.”

The captain surveyed the rec room with a frown. “It is quite crowded. I do not see an available table.”

Jim cleared his throat. “There appears to be room over there with Uhura and Scotty, Captain.”

His frowned deepened. “While perhaps available, it is not desirable. I would rather obtain our own table.”

Jim tried to repress his obvious relief. “We could try to wait for one to become available.”

“Or I could order someone to hand over their table.”

Jim turned to him, eyes wide. “Would you?”

Captain Spock’s lips lifted at the corners. “No. But it is sometimes tempting to use my authority thusly.”

Jim laughed. “I so get that.”

When the Captain stared at him intently though, Jim began to wonder what he’d said or did wrong. He opened his mouth to guess.

“I do have a chess set in my quarters, Mr. Kirk. We would not be required to await a table if you are agreeable to play there.”

Jim almost swallowed his tongue. “I—I…um”

“If it will make you uncomfortable—”

“No, no, sir. I totally want to. I mean, I am agreeable, Captain.”

He inclined his head. “Then, if you will accompany me.”

And Jim followed him out of the rec room with a litany of  _the captain’s quarters the captain’s quarters the captain’s quarters the captain’s quarters_  going through his head.

Jim tried not to look like he was checking out the captain’s quarters when he was totally checking out the captain’s quarters. He’d never been there, obviously. Never in a million years thought he  _would_ be there.

The quarters were fairly simply decorated. A bed, dresser, a couch, a couple of chairs, a desk and terminal. But there on one side of the bed, which really he tried not to stare at, was some kind of weird statue and a mat with ornate sconces surrounding it.

“That is my meditation area,” the captain explained when he caught Jim looking.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Your apology is unnecessary. It is normal to be curious. What would you like to drink?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. Whatever you are having.”

“I am having spiced tea.”

Jim nodded. “That sounds fine.”

“Have a seat on the couch, Jim.”

Jim almost tripped when he heard the captain use his first name. Play it cool, you idiot, he told himself.

He sat down and waited while the captain brought over a teapot and two cups of tea. “Oh, so this isn’t replicated, right?”

“It is not,” Captain Spock said. He brought over the chess set and set it up on the table in front of the sofa. “Do you prefer white or black?”

Jim blinked. “White or black?”

The captain inclined his head. “For your chess pieces.”

“Oh. Right. Um. White?”

“Very well.” He poured them tea and then sat in the chair facing the couch. “You may begin.”

Jim bit his lip. Great. He hoped his fingers wouldn’t shake too much as he reached for his pawn.

“Tell me about yourself, Jim.”

He knocked over his pawn. Oh fuck, now he could feel the blush burning up his face. “Sorry, sir. Captain. Don’t know why I am so clumsy.”

“Again no apology is required. You may address me as Spock since we are not on duty.”

_Holy shit_. 

“Um, um, okay, Sp-Spock.” God, he sounded like such an idiot. But how could he help it? He was sitting across from  _Spock_. And _Spock_  just told him to call him by his name for God’s sake. “Anyway, there’s, you know, not much to tell, really. Both my parents were in Starfleet. Dad was a captain. Mom was an engineer. They’re both retired now and living on Rigel 4. Oh, and I have a brother, Sam. He and his wife, Aurelan, are scientists. They have a son, Peter.”

He was probably about to bore the captain to death.

“So you and your brother both became scientists,” Spock said.

“Yeah. I think, really, he copied me.”

Spock arched a brow. “Why do you say that?”

“I’m the one who talked non-stop about it growing up, you know? And then all of a sudden he announces that’s what he’s gonna be. Like he wanted to steal my thunder.” Jim shrugged. “I’m better than he is anyway.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “Of that I have no doubt.”

And now he was bragging in front of the captain.

“Checkmate, Jim.”

Jim blinked. “Oh.”

“I have a question for you, Jim.”

“O-okay.”

“Do you actually play chess?”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Jim blinked in surprised.

“I calculate the odds that you play, based on your performance just now, being—”

“No, I don’t,” Jim interrupted, knowing he was flushed scarlet.

Spock laughed.

Jim stared. “Oh, my God.”

“What?”

“You-you’re laughing. I’ve never seen a Vulcan laugh. I-I’m sorry. Is that rude?”

Spock shook his head. “It is certainly true you will seldom see a Vulcan laugh. But I am half-human and I find you amusing.”

Jim wondered if that was good or bad.

“It is good.”

“Are you reading my mind?” Jim asked, his eyes going wide.

“Negative. You do have a compelling mind, Jim. In this case I merely guessed that is what you were thinking. You have a very expressive face.”

“Do I?”

“Indeed. I had actually suspected all along you might not play.”

“You did?” Was he asking too many stupid questions? He was, wasn’t he?

“Based on my study of you, I had seen no evidence that you played chess recreationally.”

“Oh.” Jim opened his mouth and gaped. “Wait, what? Your study of me?”

“Does that surprise you?”

“Yeah.”

Spock inclined his head. “I make it a practice to know all my officers, Jim.”

“Oh.” Well, hell that made sense. He frowned. “If you knew, then why did you ask me to play?”

Spock shrugged. “I suspected Ensign Chekov told me you played chess in an attempt to match-make between us.”

Jim wished he could just die and get his embarrassment over with. “Uh.”

Spock’s dark eyes assessed him. “I anticipated that was what you wanted.”

“Well.”

“Is it not?”

Jim swallowed. ‘I didn’t put Chekov up to it if that is what you mean. I would never do that, sir.”

“But you do indeed share my interest?”

“Look, I…wait. What? Share?”

Spock simply arched a brow at him.

“You-you…Oh my God.”

“Do you?”

Jim licked his lips and noticed that Spock watched very carefully. Oh, hell, yes. “Yeah, I do. Do you?”

Spock’s lips quirked. “That is the general meaning of share.”

His breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. As if sensing his uncertainty, Spock rose from his chair and came to sit beside him on the small couch.

“If I may.” Spock held up his hand and extended two fingers. “This is a Vulcan kiss.”

Jim held up his own hand, shaking he might add, and touched his matching fingers to Spock’s. Warmth spread through his hand and he looked up to see a slight green tinge to the captain’s cheeks.

“This is very intimate by Vulcan standards.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. Usually between bonded couples.”

“B-Bonded?”

“Uh-huh.” Spock leaned toward Jim and Jim closed his eyes anticipating a kiss.

The ship’s alarms suddenly started screeching and the computerized voice came over the ship’s speakers, “Red Alert, Red Alert.”

Spock rose from the couch and went to his comm. “Spock to the bridge.”

“Hendorff, sir. We’ve spotted Romulan ships coming our way.”

“On my way.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim woke with bright lights shining down on him and an excruciating headache. He raised his arm and covered his eyes. For a moment he wasn’t sure where he was. Was he at home in Iowa? Where were his parents?

“Oh, good, kid, you’re awake.”

He closed his eyes. He knew that voice.

“Spock? The kid’s awake. Just now. Okay.”

Oh, right. Dr. McCoy. And so he must be in the medbay.

“Hey, Jim, you need to let me see your eyes,” McCoy said, trying to pull Jim’s hand from his face.

“Too bright.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He pulled Jim’s arm down to his side. “You gotta open them so I can see how they are.”

Jim kept them closed. “What happened?”

“You hit your head when the ship took a direct him from the Romulans. Eyes open, kid.”

Jim opened them and McCoy was hovering over him, holding an instrument. “Head hurts.”

“I’ll give you something for that.”

“How’s the ship?”

“Fine. Scotty’s doing repairs but the Romulans are gone. Went back into the Neutral Zone.”

“Bones?” the Captain’s voice.

“Yeah, he’s gonna be okay, Spock. Got a concussion and a hell of a headache, but he’ll be fine after some rest.” McCoy patted Jim’s hand. “I’ll be right back with that pain med.”

McCoy moved away from Jim’s line of vision and he was soon replaced by Captain Spock.

“How do you feel?”

“Pretty crappy,” Jim admitted.

Spock’s dark eyes were gentle. “I am not surprised. You flew across the bridge and hit your head on the bulkhead.”

“I don’t remember.”

“That is probably a good thing.”

To Jim’s surprise, Spock reached for his hand and stroked two fingers along the back of Jim’s hand. For a moment the part where Spock had Vulcan kissed him seemed part of one of his fantasies.

“Fantasies?”

Jim gasped. “I suppose you aren’t reading my mind now?”

Spock smiled. “I am touching you, we are touch telepaths.”

He swallowed. “Well, uh.”

“When you are better you will have to describe some of these fantasies for me.”

“You-you really like me?” Jim asked. He might have blushed. It was hard to tell given how absolutely crappy he felt.

Spock’s other hand moved up to Jim’s face and he stroked his thumb across Jim’s cheek. “Affirmative.”

“Wow.”

McCoy returned holding a hypospray in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. “Pills or a shot, kid?”

Jim opened his mouth to reply.

“Ah, hell, let’s just go with the shot.” McCoy stabbed him in the neck.

“Ow.”

Dr. McCoy smiled. “You should be out in 1, 2, 3…”

Jim closed his eyes and that was it.   

****

“Okay, you’re free to go,” Dr. McCoy said.

Jim started to slide off the edge of the biobed he’d been sitting on.

“But—”

“What? What but?’

McCoy gave him a look. “No duty for forty-eight hours.”

Jim bit his lip. “What about other activities?”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t wanna know about those. Especially if those activities involve a certain Vulcan.”

Jim bugged his eyes out. “What? Why-why would you think that?”

McCoy snorted. “Listen, kid, I’m not just a pretty face. I got a brain too and if you recall you were the one asking me about who he was seeing.”

“Uh.”

“It seems like, as far as I know, he’s seeing you.”

“Really?”

He shook his head. “Are you as innocent as you seem?”

“What do you mean?”

McCoy gave him another look. “Kid, are you a virgin?”

Jim gasped. “Why would you ask me that?”

“So you are, huh.”

Jim knew he was as red as red could be. “Look, I, uh, maybe.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “You two are gonna be the death of me. Come with me.” He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He put a bottle into Jim’s hands. “You know what that is?”

Jim looked at it and just about died. “Yeah. But look, I can’t go walking through the corridors carrying this.”

McCoy handed him a cloth medical bag. “Put it in there. And we aren’t ever having this conversation again. And I will deny I ever gave you that. Plus…this never happened.”

Jim shoved the lubricant in the bag and nodded and hurried from the medbay.  Even though his medical bag covered it up, Jim swore everyone was staring at him as he made it to the turbolift and he swore they knew exactly what he was carrying and what the reason was for.

Completely illogical and of course that put him in mind of Spock. And that made him embarrassed all over again.

As he rushed into his quarters, he was grateful when the doors closed behind him.

Oh, God, now he literally was a blushing virgin.

He tossed the medical bag on his bed and went to the replicator. He didn’t need coffee, that would just make him more hyper than he already felt, so he settled for herbal tea. He had just taken a couple of sips when the chime on his door rang.

“Computer, identify visitor.”

“Captain Spock,” the computer said.

Jim swallowed, his stomach fluttering nervously. He hadn’t expected the captain to come over this fast. But he opened the door to allow Spock entrance.

“Captain,” he said by way of greeting and feeling pretty foolish.

“Hello, Jim. You look much improved since I last saw you in the medbay.”

“Yeah, Doc released me just a short time ago.”

Spock nodded. “I had been informed.” He brought his hand forward from behind his back and it was then that Jim saw that he held his PADD. “I have, what I believe, will be pleasant news for you.”

Jim licked his lips and nodded. “Okay.”

“Your promotion has come through.”

His pulse increased. “My promotion?”

Spock nodded. “I had put in for it due to your excellent work on Rigel 9. Starfleet does take its time in these things. You are being promoted to Lieutenant Commander Kirk.”

Jim grinned. “Oh, my God, that’s awesome.”

Spock smiled. “Indeed. And of course this will increase your pay grade.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Spock.”

“Thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome, Jim. You have earned it. Now, as much as I would love to spend time with you, I am needed on the bridge and you need to rest.” Spock’s gaze rested on the medical bag. “Medication you are to take?”

Jim felt his face instantly flush red. “Um, no. Not exactly.”

“That did not come from Dr. McCoy?”

“It did, but it’s um…I would rather not say.”

Spock inclined his head. “Very well. Rest now, Jim.”

“Thank you again.”

“Your gratitude is not necessary as you earned the promotion. I will see you soon.”

Jim nodded and smiled. “I hope so.”

“Good night, Jim.”

“Good night.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was a little bored. He hadn’t seen the captain since he’d come by to tell him of his promotion. His new science blue uniform shirts had arrived with his new Lieutenant Commander stripes.

He’d commed his parents to tell them the news and they’d been thrilled and proud as he knew they would be.

Chekov and Sulu had come by and jokingly asked him if would still hang around them now that he was a big shot.

Jim had slept, too. Probably too much, because now he felt wired and restless and like he could be awake for three days.

He thought about taking chess lessons or something on the computer but the truth was he had never learned chess because he hadn’t had an interest.

What he really wanted was to be back on duty. He had some experiments to do in the lab, maybe he could sneak in there without the doc knowing anything about it.

His door chimed.

“Yeah?”

The door swooshed open and Spock stepped inside.

Jim smiled. “Captain.”

“Commander,” Spock returned with a small smile.

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Jim admitted.

“You look much better,” Spock said. “How do you feel, Jim?”

“Good. I’m bored out of my mind though.”

“Perhaps I can think of a way to occupy your time.”

Jim’s heart rate increased rapidly. He licked his lips. “Yeah?”

“Perhaps chess?”

“Chess?” Jim knew he wasn’t keeping the disappointment from his voice.

Spock took a step toward Jim. “Or perhaps a kiss.”

Jim smiled and held up his two fingers. “A Vulcan kiss?”

“To start,” Vulcan said, touching his fingers to Jim’s. “Perhaps you would not be averse to human kissing. After all we were interrupted before.”

“Damn Romulans,” Jim said, stepping close still until there was only an inch between them.

Spock lowered his head, his lips right above Jim’s. “I do hope we won’t be interrupted this time.”

Jim swallowed. “Yeah, me too.”

And Spock’s lips covered his.

Jim had been kissed, at least. A few times by girls, which is how he had determined he preferred guys, and twice by guys. It hadn’t gone further than a bit of kissing. Jim had never been sure why it hadn’t, but he was still a virgin.

Spock’s lips deepened on his and his hands moved to Jim’s back, drawing him closer, flush against him. God, Spock had great lips. He moaned, moving his arms to around Spock’s neck. Spock’s tongue pushed Jim’s lips apart and slipped inside, running along Jim’s teeth.

Jim found himself wedged between Spock’s legs, trapping him next to the Vulcan’s solid, warm body.

“Jim,” Spock whispered against his lips. “You are…I desire you.”

He quivered in Spock’s arms as Spock’s lips moved to the pulse at his throat. His eyes closed and he clung to the Vulcan. “Yes, please.”

Spock started moving them toward the bed, Jim noticed with very little effort, which was totally a turn on. When he ended up flat on his back with Spock on top of him, Jim’s breath shorted out.

“Jim?”

“Uh.”

“What is wrong?” Spock’s hands moved to cradle his face. “Your eyes are very large in your face.”

He licked his lips. “N-nothing. I-just-uh, listen, you know, I-I—oh crap.”

Spock frowned. “You are not interested in intercourse?”

“What? No, no. That’s not it.”

“You are not interested in males?”

Jim shook his head, but then Spock’s frown deepened. “No! I mean yes. I mean…totally. I am interested in males. And-and you in particular.”

Spock closed his eyes briefly and then when he opened them again, he was smiling and his dark eyes were bright with unmistakable relief.  “Then I do not understand.”

“I’m a little nervous.” Jim licked his lips again. “Because I-I’ve never. You know.”

His captain blinked. “You have never copulated?”

He swallowed. “No, sir. Captain.”

“That provides a new level of interest,” Spock said.

Jim’s eyes widened when he felt the degree of Spock’s new interest hard against his leg. “I can see that. Or rather feel that.”

“I will not hurt you, Jim.”

“I know,” Jim whispered, and pulled Spock’s head down so he could reach his lips. He kissed him. “I want you to…do it.”

Spock’s eyes gleamed.” Do what, Jim?”

He felt himself blush. “Fuck me.”

Spock growled and sunk his teeth into Jim’s bottom lip.

And wasn’t that just too hot. Jim’s cock grew harder still, uncomfortably pushing against his briefs and uniform pants. Spock’s long fingers slipped under Jim’s layer of shirts, they felt cool against his bare skin.

Jim pushed his tongue past Spock’s lips and when Spock sucked on his tongue, Jim almost became undone. He whimpered and pushed his crotch against Spock, whose questing fingers moved down to cup the bulge in Jim’s pants.

“Guh,” Jim groaned, tearing his mouth from Spock’s. “I’m so—I’m so--”

“Beautiful?” Spock asked, tracing his tongue along Jim’s lips. “Yes, you are.”

“No, I—oh my God.”

Spock had unzipped Jim’s hand and slid his hand inside Jim’s briefs to curl his fingers around Jim’s hard cock.

“Spock, please, I’m gonna come.”

Spock’s lips curved into an unrepentant smile. “I do not see a problem with that outcome.”

“But-but I—oh fuck.” Jim lay gasping on the bed while Spock stroked him, pulling his cock out from his briefs. “Don’t you want to—?” His brain short-circuited as his balls drew tight and his cock emptied all over Spock’s hand and his own pants.

Before he could even catch his breath, Spock was kissing him fiercely, thoroughly. Somehow Spock got the rest of Jim’s clothes off as well as his own and then he felt Spock’s bare skin on his.

As Spock framed his face with his large hands, Jim whispered, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Why do you doubt it?” Spock asked, kissing him.

“Because you’re so extraordinary and I’m so ordinary.”

Spock shook his head. “There is nothing ordinary about you. You are beautiful both physically and mentally.”

“Mentally?”

Spock’s thumb rubbed over Jim’s bottom lip. “Yes. You are my T’hy’la.”

Jim frowned. “What is that exactly?”

“You will know soon enough, Jim. It is a Vulcan bond revered above all others. And you belong to me.”

“Really?” Jim could hardly believe that, even as he watched Spock reach into the bedside table for the lube.

Spock nodded. “I have known for a while. But I did not wish to scare you.”

Jim smiled. “You couldn’t scare me. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Never,” Spock agreed. “You are to be cherished.”

He began to kiss Jim again and it was no longer time for words. While Spock pushed lubed fingers inside him, he never stopped kissing Jim, and though the fingers inside him filled him with a strange and unexpected pressure it was not exactly uncomfortable. When a third finger entered him, Jim gasped at the stinging intrusion.

Spock stilled. “You are in pain?”

“No. Well…just a little. It’s-it’s not bad, just, you know, a lot.”

The fingers of Spock’s other hand touched his face.

“What are you doing?” Jim wondered.

“You will see.” Spock’s fingers pressed onto his face. ”These are your meld points, Ashaya.”

“Meld points?”

“Yes.”

And then Jim felt Spock in his head, but instead of feeling crowded it felt right and Spock’s mind wrapped around his and held it like an embrace.

_Spock?_

_It will be all right, Jim. Our minds are joined. I wished to ease your distress._

_Distress?_

_Of your body. Does it hurt less?_

Jim thought about it.

_Yes. Yeah. It does. It feels…good._

He rose a little as Spock’s fingers entered him deeper.

_This is strange. Having you in my mind and in my body._

_You will get used to it. It is most pleasurable._

Jim smiled.

_It is._

Spock’s fingers withdrew from him and Jim whimpered at the loss.

“Shh,” Spock said out loud.  He lifted himself above Jim and between his legs and then his cock pressed against Jim’s entrance.

His fingers never left Jim’s face as he slowly pushed into Jim. There was no discomfort, just Spock joining with him. When he was fully inside Jim, Spock began to thrust, in and out, in perfect rhythm and though it was too soon for Jim to get hard again, he loved the feel of Spock finding his own pleasure inside him.

“Jim,” Spock groaned a little while later, pumping the last of his seed within Jim.

After Spock withdrew, he pulled Jim to him, so that Jim’s head rested on Spock’s chest.

“That was amazing.”

“I too found it entirely pleasant.”

Jim laughed. “You’re adorable. And I can hardly believe this is real.”

“It is real, Ashaya.”

“I like that. What does it mean?”

“Love.”

Jim smiled and closed his eyes. “Ashaya.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You look a little more bleary-eyed than usual, Kirk,” Sulu said to Jim as he brought his tray of breakfast cereal, milk, and coffee to the table where Sulu and Chekov already waited.

“Do I?” He sat and immediately reached for his coffee. It was true he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep. He’d fallen asleep after the first time with Spock and then Spock woke him up for some more. Which was totally awesome and all, but when he woke up for the second time Spock was gone. And now he was exhausted.

“You vere on leave from duty,” Chekov

“Yeah.”

“So, then vhy not rest?”

Jim sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. “You know, um, looking at science stuff.”

Sulu stared at him, narrowed his eyes. “Did science give you that mark on your neck?”

His face flamed hot as could be. He clasped his hand to his neck. “Mark? What mark?”

“Zhat one.” Chekov pointed just to the left of Jim’s Adam’s apple.

“Did you get lucky, Kirk?” Sulu smirked.

“What? No, no, of course not.” Jim doubted Spock wanted to announce to the crew what had just happened between them.

“You didn’t give yourself that hickey.”

“Shut up,” Jim whispered furiously, glancing around. “It’s not a hickey.”

Chekov eyed him. “It iz a hickey. And I know vhere it came from.”

“Where?” Sulu asked, nudging Chekov’s shoulder with his own.

Jim frantically shook his head, adding an extra dose of puppy dog eyes to plead with his friend.

“Um…one of ze scientists in ze lab,” Chekov said with a shrug.

“Anyone I know?”

“I don’t zhink so, Hikaru.”

Sulu sighed and cut into his pancakes, apparently losing interest when it wasn’t something fun to gossip about.

Jim was just glad to change the subject off him. He spooned up some cereal and had just put it into his mouth when the doors of the mess opened and Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in. He tried not to tense up and give anything away.

Sulu glanced their way as they walked to the replicators. “Those two are always together.”

“Yeah? So?” Jim shrugged.

“Just wondered if they’re more than friends. I’ve heard the captain is gay.”

Jim held his coffee mug in front of his face to hide some of his face. “Shouldn’t listen to ship’s gossip, Sulu.”

“I know.” Sulu sighed. “And it doesn’t matter to me anyway. You do know that right, Kirk? I don’t care that you’re gay.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, thanks, Sulu. I appreciate it.”

“Anyway, I can’t see the captain with Uhura like some people have suggested,” Sulu continued. “They don’t suit at all and I don’t know why anyone would ever think so.”

“Probably best not to speculate,” Jim said. “I wouldn’t want anyone gossiping about who I’m sleeping with. Would you?”

“Yeah, you’re right. And for me I’m not getting anything,” Sulu said with a laugh. “And that’s my cue. Gotta go by the botany lab before shift.”

“See you around, Sulu.” When Sulu was gone, Jim smiled at Chekov. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem. It is your business.”

Jim nodded. “I really don’t know where I stand and I don’t want any gossip about it anyway.”

“So you spent ze night vith ze keptin?”

“Yeah. Can you believe it? I almost think it’s part of one of my fantasies.”

He bit his lip and glanced at the table where Spock sat eating with Dr. McCoy. McCoy said something and then Spock laughed. It was not like a gut busting laugh like some people had, but a quiet laugh. The sort of laugh he would expect out of a Vulcan. If they laughed.

“I need to stop staring.”

“He has looked at you seweral times.”

“No! Really?”

“Ya, Jim. He iz smitten.”

Jim blushed. “Nah. Um, we should get to shift.”

Chekov nodded and as Jim rose he felt Spock’s gaze on him and he forced himself not to look. Or at least pretend he wasn’t looking. But he so was.

****

“Why aren’t you eating with him?”

Spock looked up from his oatmeal into the inquisitive eyes of Bones. “To what do you refer?”

Bones snorted. “Oh, we’re going that route, huh? James Kirk. You did spend the night with him, right?”

He saw no point in denying it. “Yes.”

“So why are you here with me instead of with him?”

“I did not believe it was prudent to subject him to crew gossip after our first night together,” Spock admitted. He glanced Jim’s way but at the moment Jim was engaged in a discussion with Chekov and Sulu.

Bones nodded. “That was kind of you. But I know you, Spock, he’s not a one night stand for you.”

“Of course not. He is my T’hy’la.”

“Yeah? Isn’t that the warrior bond?”

“Friend, brother, lover,” Spock said absently, his gaze once more on Jim. “It is rare and cherished. And unexpected.”

“And you know for sure Jim is this?”

Spock nodded. “I felt it even before our relationship commenced. I have known for a while this is what he is to me.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

Spock arched a brow. “Explains what, Bones?”

“You were pursuing him. And don’t deny that you were. It was obvious.”

“It is difficult to control myself around him. I wish to claim him.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Isn‘t that what you were doing last night?”

“It was the start of it, yes. But it requires more intimacy between us. And the complete joining of our minds to form the full bond.”

“You’ve told him all of this?”

“Not everything, no. I wished to go slow.”

Bones laughed. “Then probably spending the night with him last night was not the way to go.”

Spock scowled. “I did not mean with intimacy. I meant with explaining exactly what we are to each other.” He reached for his mug of tea and took a sip. “He was inexperienced.”

“A virgin, I know.”

“How did you know this?”

“I asked him.”

“You…asked him?” Spock felt a spike of jealousy.

Bones waved one of his hands. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Spock. I’m not interested in the kid. I knew you were and he was acting very shy and uncertain. I figured it out. I’m the one who gave him the lube. I figured you wouldn’t be able to keep your Vulcan hands off him for very long.”

“He is very beautiful and irresistible,” Spock admitted.

“Yeah. So you’re welcome by the way.”

Spock smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Because you will.”

Bones nodded. “Damn right. Make sure you inform the federation of your changed status once you get everything established. And whether you want it or not, the kid will be the subject of gossip. You both will.”

He sighed. “I know. I wish it were otherwise.”

“You’re the captain. The crew likes to gossip about the captain. Plus you’re half-Vulcan and he’s human and you’re both male. It’s bound to cause some talk.”

“I could order them not to gossip.”

“You may as well order them not to breathe.”

Spock grimaced. “It is time for shift. I will see you later.”

Bones saluted him with his coffee cup.


	9. Chapter 9

“Commander.”

Jim did not look up from his station but continued to scan the planet below them.

“Commander.”

He shook his head, frowned.

“Commander Kirk.”

Jim blinked. Looked up and over. Captain Spock had his chair turned toward Jim and was looking at him. Standing next to the captain was First Officer Hendorff, smirking of course.

“Captain?” Jim asked sheepishly.

“Commander Hendorff and I are preparing to beam down to the planet surface. You have the conn,” Spock said, rising from the chair.

“What?” He might have squeaked.

“The command, Mr. Kirk. You are the senior officer on the bridge.”

Jim stood and went to where they were now standing by the turbolift. “Me, Captain?”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Kirk?”

“I’ve just…” He licked his lips. “I’ve never done that before, sir.”

Captain Spock smiled. “It will be fine, Commander. We’re just a communicator away.”

Jim made himself nod. “Yes, sir.”

The captain entered the turbolift and Hendorff paused long enough to whisper, “Don’t worry, cupcake.”

And then he disappeared inside the turbolift.

Jim felt himself blush to his ears. Damn Hendorff. He’d teased Jim since Jim’s days in the Academy with that ridiculous nickname. Biting his lip, Jim turned and went to sit in the captain’s chair. It felt so weird to be sitting there. Sure he’d had plenty of fantasies where he was in the chair but usually it was while riding Captain Spock rather vigorously.

He almost fell out of the chair and both Chekov and Sulu looked back at him, their eyes wide.

“Uh, sorry. Uh, not, um, not used to sitting here.”

Jeez, what an idiot he was. Now was not the time to think about one of his stupid fantasies. Which wouldn’t even come true.

 Sure, he’d been with the captain last night, and wasn’t that weird to say out loud, well okay, he hadn’t said it out loud, well he hoped he hadn’t, but anyway, the point was, even if they now had a thing, and boy did Jim hope they had a thing, they most certainly weren’t going to be doing that thing in the captain’s chair on the bridge.

Jim had never even considered command. Well, okay, he’d taken a couple of command track classes back in the academy but he’d never given it serious thought.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

Jim swallowed and hit the comm on the chair when he found it. “Um, Kirk here, Captain.”

“We’ll be meeting with the Ardonians for about an hour. I’ll check in again after our meeting. Spock out.”

And that was it. Jim sunk into the chair and watched the screen waiting for something to happen. Only it never did. He shifted this way and that way, bored out of his mind. A couple of times his friends, Sulu and Chekov, would glance his way. And once he thought Uhura might be glaring at him but otherwise nothing happened.

His first command and nothing exciting happened. Jim sighed.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

Jim straightened at once. “Kirk here. Trouble, sir? Do you need reinforcements? A security detail?”

A pause, then, “Relax, Jim. The meeting with the Ardonians has concluded and now we’re going to dine with them.”

He frowned. “Are you sure you’re dining with them? You aren’t on the menu, are you?”

Chekov and Sulu turned around to gape at him. He stuck his tongue at them.

Captain Spock laughed. “I’ll contact you when we’re ready to beam up, Commander. Spock out.”

“Did you really just ask the Captain if he’s on the menu for dinner?” Sulu asked.

“Well, I didn’t know. You can’t necessarily trust these new species, you know. Wanted to be sure.”

“I vould zhink if they vere on the menu there vould be phasers to their heads and they vouldn’t be able to admit it,” Chekov said unhelpfully.

Jim scowled. “Thanks a lot for that.”

Chekov shrugged.

“You two have quite the imagination,” Sulu said, turning back around.

Another two hours went by and Jim had to keep shifting to keep from nodding off in the chair. How did Spock do it? He finally got up and walked around the bridge, trying to stretch out his legs which were going numb.

“Everything okay, Lieutenant?” he asked when he stopped at Uhura’s station.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Jim. You asked me an hour and a half ago.”

“Did I?”

“Uh-huh. You do know you can go back to your science station, right?”

“Yeah? Thought I had to sit in the chair.”

“No. Not when there isn’t anything happening.”

Jim sighed. “Well now you tell me!”

He went over to his station and began to work on his scans of the surface, but really there were no unusual readings.

“Spock to Enterprise.”

“Kirk here.”

“As you can tell, Commander, we have not been served as the meal.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“We’re ready to beam back. I’ll see you shortly. Spock out.”

****

It was a few hours later when Spock finally got a chance to go to Jim’s station. “Commander.”

Jim smiled. “Captain.”

“I am going to take my dinner in the mess. Would you be agreeable to joining me there?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Spock waited as Jim stood and they walked into the turbolift together. When the doors closed, he stepped close to Jim.

Jim’s blue eyes widened. “Spock?” 

Spock pushed Jim up against the wall and devoured his mouth in a searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment Jim froze in place uncertain how to act. Well, sure he wanted to crawl all over Spock, but Jim didn’t think being caught making out with the captain on the turbolift would be a good thing for either of them.

Just as he relaxed into the kiss and moved his arms to Spock’s shoulders, Spock pulled back, breathing heavily.

“I apologize,” Spock whispered. “I had an overwhelming desire to touch you.”

Jim swallowed. “Don’t apologize for that.”

Spock smiled and stepped back from Jim. “Nevertheless it is not appropriate to attack you in the lift.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

“Are you hungry?” Spock asked, stepping closer to Jim again. His thumb grazed Jim’s jaw sending shivers up Jim’s spine.

Jim licked his lips, watched as Spock’s dark eyes followed the action. “Not really. You?”

“I am hungry for you.”

“Ah, jeez.” Jim felt the rush of blood to his cock at Spock’s hoarse words.

“How about we go to my quarters rather than the mess?” Spock murmured.

He nodded. “Yeah, I am so on board with that. Captain, sir.”

Spock turned and redirected the lift to the deck with the officer’s quarters. When they stepped into the corridor they walked so far apart from each other Jim thought maybe Dr. McCoy, Uhura, and Hendorff would have fit between them.

Which made him think maybe the captain really did want to keep their relationship a big secret. Jim wasn’t really sure how he felt about that and maybe it was a matter of it being so new, Spock didn’t want to make it public. How would Jim know having never had any of this happen to him before?

But the captain had said Jim was his T’hy’la, whatever that meant exactly, and that they shared some sort of Vulcan bond. Jim wasn’t even a Vulcan.

The captain opened the door to his quarters and then gestured for Jim to go inside. Jim had only been there the time they’d tried to play chess. Just now it was barely lit and very very warm.

“Lights to fifty percent,” Spock called out. He came to where Jim stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the room and put his hands on Jim’s shoulders. “Is it too warm for you, Ashaya?”

Jim bit his lip. “Maybe.”

Spock turned him around so that Jim was facing him. “You are nervous?”

“Maybe. Does it show?”

Spock smiled. “Plus I feel your emotions where I touched you. Though admittedly it was dulled because of your clothing.”

“Is that, you know, part of that bond thing you mentioned?”

“It is. I wish to feel your skin, Jim.” Spock’s fingers curled under the hem of Jim’s shirts. “May I?”

“Sure.”

Spock slipped his hands under Jim’s shirts and pushed them up Jim’s torso until he got the idea Spock wanted them completely off. He lifted his arms in the air and allowed Spock to remove them. Considering how hot it was, Jim supposed being bare-chested might be a good thing.

Spock’s hands smoothed over his abs and up to his pecs. Okay having his chest bare was _definitely_ a good thing.

“When I touch you like this,” Spock murmured, “it does more than just arouse me.”

His breath hitching, Jim tried to focus as Spock’s thumbs grazed a nipple. “What-what else does it do?”

“Your emotions, your mind, it soothes me. Gives me contentment when you are content. Distresses me when you are distressed. I need your touch, Jim.”

Jim swallowed. “But, we didn’t bond that I remember.”

“No. It is not a typical arranged bond,” Spock agreed. “When I was young, my parents sought to arrange that sort of bond between me and a female Vulcan.”

“But it didn’t happen?”

“I refused it. It angered my father, but my mother was on my side. Eventually she was able to convince him to allow me to choose my own mate.” Spock’s questing hands slid over Jim’s back pulling him closer until their lips were only a fraction of an inch away. “I touched you one day when you were on an away mission, your shirt was ripped on the shoulder, and I touched your skin.”

“I remember,” Jim whispered, licking his lips. “I thought then you knew.”

“Knew?”

“How much I-I wanted to be with you.”

Spock’s lips curved into a smile. “I did. I felt your desire.”

Jim blushed as Spock gently kissed him.

“And I felt our minds reach for each other, seek the other,” Spock explained. “It was then I knew, but each time I managed to touch you it became stronger until you lay with me and our connection fully formed.”

“That’s sort of weird and creepy and really amazing all at the same time,” Jim blurted out and then felt himself grow redder.

Spock’s laugh was soft, gentle, no judgment, only affection behind it. “I wish for you to stay with me here tonight.”

Jim nodded. “Okay.”

“Lower temperature twenty degrees,” Spock ordered.

“Will that make you cold?” Jim asked as Spock took his hand and led Jim to the bed.

“No,” Spock said, pulling Jim’s boots off. “You will keep me warm.”

Jim smiled. “I will, huh?”

Spock’s hands went to the waistband of Jim’s trousers. He made short work of the fastenings and soon tossed them and Jim’s black regulation briefs in the same direction as Jim’s shirts and boots.

He lay on Spock’s bed naked and feeling just a bit exposed.

“You are beautiful, T’hy’la.”

Jim tried not to self-consciously cover himself as he watched Spock remove his own clothing with quick efficiency.

Spock knelt on the bed, naked and very clearly aroused, hovering over a now trembling Jim. “You are not afraid of me, are you?”

“Oh, no,” Jim said, shaking his head. “It’s just…this is all so new. You know? Everything. Sex and you. And sex with you.”

A warm chuckle seemed to bubble out of Spock as he lay across Jim. “You are very pleasing, my Jim.”

“Yeah?” Jim smiled and kissed Spock.

“I never thought to have someone like you as my very own,” Spock whispered, his tongue tracing Jim’s bottom lip.

“I didn’t either,” Jim admitted.

And then Spock was kissing him, deep, rough, probing…and it seemed the time for words between them was over…at least for now. Jim lifted his legs when Spock reached for the lube next to the bed and spread them when Spock’s fingers entered him.

Only moments later, Spock rose above him, pushing his cock into Jim and reaching for Jim’s psi-points. His mind opened to Spock’s as though they were meant to be one.

_We are. That is our bond._

_I didn’t know these types of bonds were real. I thought they were myths that they could simultaneously form._

_It is rare but not a myth. You feel it._

_Yes. God, Spock._

_Ashaya._

Spock grasped Jim’s shaft stroking him even as Spock thrust into him and soon even their minds gave into the rapture of their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

 “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Spock frowned as his first officer joined him at the mess table. Hendorff set down his breakfast tray which contained black coffee and French toast slathered in what appeared to be extra syrup.

“Clarify.”

Hendorff smirked. “You’re sleeping with Kirk, aren’t you?”

“How did you know? I have not yet officially reported it.”

“So you intend to.”

“Of course.”

His first nodded. “I’m your first officer and in charge of security. I make it my business to know what’s going on.”

“If you were attempting to imply my interest in James Kirk is of a temporary physical arrangement I assure you it is not.”

“Well, I certainly can’t deny he’s hot.” Hendorff laughed. “Hey, don’t get all jealous.”

Spock straightened. “I am not.” But of course he was. Red hot jealousy had spiked through him the instant Hendorff had mentioned finding Jim attractive. His fingers tightened around his tea cup.

“You are, but there’s no need. I can see the appeal, really, Spock, but my interests definitely lie elsewhere and with a woman. You have no need to worry about me coming in and swooping up Cupcake.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “You know that nickname annoys him.”

Hendorff grinned. “Of course. You know that’s why I use it.”

“The point is that I have formed a bond with Jim, therefore, this is more than what you would refer to as a fling.”

“A bond? You bonded with him? Doesn’t there have to be a ceremony?”

“Not in this case. It is a bond that forms between two compatible minds.”

His first smirked again. “Oh, so it’s his mind you want?”

“It is a definite consideration and is highly appealing. If our minds were not compatible and desirous of the connection the bond would not have formed.”

“How does that work? You form a connection with the first compatible mind you come across?”

Spock shook his head. “Negative. Jim is meant to be my mate and my mind simply recognized it. As did his.”

“Sounds all too Vulcan weird for me.” Hendorff shook his head. “I figured since you don’t practice a lot of the other Vulcan teachings you might not go for that sort of thing either.”

“I do not choose to suppress my human side, however, there are many Vulcan rituals and teachings that I prefer. I did not choose to have a mate decided for me and as it turns out that was the proper decision considering Jim was already meant to be mine.”

“Well, as your first I need to remind you to report the relationship as soon as possible and be careful to not give any appearance of favoritism. It’s not against regulations at your levels, but it should be logged sooner rather than later. You don’t want any accusations regarding it.”

“Accusations?”

Hendorff shrugged. “You never know what can be said behind your back. Last ship I was on a lieutenant and an ensign were involved. When the relationship went sour the ensign accused her superior officer of sexual harassment and alleged that the relationship had been coerced.”

“Jim would never do that,” Spock said.

“Yeah, I doubt it, too. Just, like I said, log it in with our superiors, both of you. I assume you already told Leonard.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, he is aware.”

“Good.” Hendorff grinned. “Now enough serious talk. When are we gonna get some shore leave around here?”

****

It was hours later before Spock was able to locate Jim and speak with him. He found Jim working out in the ship’s gymnasium and he waited while Jim showered and dressed.

“I hope I didn’t take too long,” Jim said with an easy smile.

“Not at all,” Spock assured him. “I thought we would go for beverages in the mess, if that is agreeable to you.”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

They found a table for two in the corner and as Spock went to the replicator to obtain them two cups of tea he noticed that a few crewmembers had been covertly staring in their direction. Hendorff and Bones had been right. The sooner they revealed the nature of their relationship the better. Spock had decided having tea together publicly had been a wise decision. He had nothing to hide.

Spock set the tea down on the table and took the seat opposite Jim. “How was your workout?”

“Good. Needed to let off some energy.”

“You are distressed?”

“Nah, just…a little agitated? Not even sure that’s the right word.” Jim shrugged. “It felt good.”

“Jim, I wish to make matters clear between us.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Oh?”

Spock smiled. “It is not bad, you need not look wary.”

Jim blinked, then smiled. “Sorry. I guess…I thought maybe—nah, never mind.”

“What?”

“I thought you might wanna tell me we can’t see each other or something.”

“Why would you consider that?”

“I dunno. Sometimes people see things they wanna see, you know? And I really want to think you really like me so I guess I jumped to the worse conclusion.”

“Completely illogical.”

Jim laughed. “Glad to know that.”

“I don’t really like you, Jim.”

His jaw went slack. “What?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not mean what you think I mean. I meant that my feelings for you go beyond like. To love.”

“You love me?”

“Yes,” Spock admitted. “Does that surprise you?”

“Yeah, but it’s a good surprise. I really love you, too.” Jim reached for Spock’s hand. “Someone I know asked if I felt forced into this and—”

“What?”

Jim smiled. “I don’t. I had opportunities to be with others before. I had no trouble saying no when I meant no. People who think otherwise are wrong.”

Spock squeezed his hand. “I never would have thought that about you anyway. You are kind and perhaps a little naïve, but you are strong, brave and very intelligent. I would not have you as a high ranking officer otherwise.”

“Good. So what do you want to discuss?”

“It has been recommended to me by both Bones and my first officer that we should log our new relationship with our superiors. I anticipate you having no objection with doing so?”

“No, but that makes it sound very serious,” Jim said, biting his lip.

Spock felt a moment of apprehension. “It is serious to me. I do not declare my love for just anyone and as I have told you we are bonded—”

“Spock, I’m sure. I’ve never felt like this for anyone. I just-just want to make sure you are, you know?”

Spock knew his eyes were shining. “I have never been more certain.”    


	12. Chapter 12

“This storm is kind of crazy,” Sulu said, glancing around the beam up area nervously. “Maybe we should have gone back with the others.”

“It’s just an ion storm, Sulu,” Jim said with a shrug. “Go ahead and request beam up if you’re worried. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Are you sure? The captain might get pissed if I leave you by yourself.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Now go back to the ship.” He grinned. “And that’s an order.”

Sulu groaned. “Damn it the captain had to make you a commander!” He flipped his communicator open. “One to beam up.”

Jim watched as Sulu’s particles broke up and then he crouched down to collect a soil sample. He’d taken several more samples when he noticed the crackle of energy had gotten worse in the few minutes since Sulu had gone back.

With a sigh he straightened and opened his own communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise here, Commander,” the transporter chief said. “Was just about to check on you. Captain Spock says you’re to beam up now.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Okay, standby, Commander.”

And Jim felt his particles break up.

****

Kirk shook his head sharply, aware of a queasiness in his stomach. That had been a weird beam up. He took a moment to orient himself and then stepped off the transporter pad.

Spock stood beside the transporter chief, all right, but…

“Are you wearing a gold shirt?” Kirk demanded.

Spock arched a brow, which was normal. “Jim?”

Which was not. Not that Spock never called him Jim but certainly not under these circumstances and with the chief standing next to him.

Kirk raised his hand to rub his eyes when he saw the sleeve of his own uniform shirt. Blue. What. The. Fuck.

“Is this some sort of joke?”

Spock frowned. “Are you unwell?”

“Captain, that storm really interfered with our systems,” the chief said.

“Yeah, it was weird,” Kirk said. “Did everyone else get up safely?”

The chief gave him a strange look, and then turned to Spock, “As I was saying, Captain—”

“Captain? Wait, what—”

Spock came over to Kirk and grabbed his arms. “You do not look well, T’hy’la.”

Kirk frowned. “What? What did you just call me?”

Spock released him and went to the comm on the wall. “Spock to medbay.”

“McCoy here.”

“Bones, something is wrong with Jim. I’m bringing him in.”

“Oh. My. God. Did you just call him _Bones_?”

Spock hit the comm again. “Spock to the bridge. Hendorff, you have the conn.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Okay this was too fucking weird. But Kirk decided to allow Spock to lead him to medbay for now. Maybe he’d hit his head. He didn’t remember that, of course, but would he if he had a head injury? He sure as hell didn’t remember putting on a damn science blue shirt. And what the fuck was up with Spock wearing gold? Was it switch your shirts day and he didn’t remember or something?

He was quite relieved though when he entered the medbay and Bones was still wearing his normal blue and looked just like Bones was supposed to look.

“Hey, Bones,” Kirk said.

Bones frowned. “Don’t get smart, kid, you know only Spock calls me that.”

“Bones,” Spock said in a warning voice. “I told you, there is something wrong with Jim.

“I am getting a headache,” Kirk mumbled. He hopped up on the biobed Bones had indicated.

“What do you remember, Jim?” Bones asked, running a scanner over him.

“I remember being on the planet during the storm,” Kirk said carefully. “I sent everyone else up to the ship ahead of me.”

Spock came to stand next to him. “You remember our bond?”

Kirk blinked, swallowed. “Bond?”

Spock exchanged a look with Bones.

“Look, kid,” Bones said gently. “Maybe you’d better lie down.”

“Wait,” Kirk protested. “What bond? What are you talking about, Spock?”

“Jim, you and I are mates,” Spock said, sounding strangely agitated.

“Well, I know you’re my boyfriend if that’s what you mean.”

“It is not. We are not mere boyfriends.”

Kirk sighed. “Well, what the hell is a bond anyway?”

Bones gently pushed him down on the biobed. “Lay down, kid. I’m gonna run some tests.”

“Why is everyone acting so crazy?” Kirk asked. Then he saw Bones holding a hypospray. “Wait! No, Bones, don’t—”


	13. Chapter 13

 Kirk didn’t know how long he’d been out when he gasped awake. He caught his breath and allowed his heartbeat to go back to normal. Ever since he woke up from the dead he found himself often waking up in this manner.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. What’s your name?” Bones peered down at him. He looked like his Bones. But Kirk still remembered clearly the weirdness before Bones had hyposprayed him.

“James Tiberius Kirk.”

Bones nodded. “Excellent. And your rank?”

Kirk licked his lips. “What rank do you want me to be?”

“Don’t give me that, kid. What’s your damn rank?”

“Captain.”

Bones sighed. “Still fucked up, I see. I didn’t find any lumps on your head but you must have gotten knocked somewhere.”

“Bones?” And that sounded like Spock. _Sounded like Spock_. But there was no fucking way Spock would be calling Bones…well Bones.

“Still not right, Spock. Thinks he’s captain.” Bones helped Kirk sit up.

Spock wearing gold was really weird.

“Uh, hi, Spock,” Kirk said, figuring that was as easy to say as anything.

Spock took Kirk’s hand in his, which was also weird. Okay, yeah, he and Spock were together, sure, but Spock was so not demonstrative in front of _anyone_. “How are you feeling, Ashayam?”

Kirk frowned. “What does that mean anyway?”

Spock sighed. Okay, what? Spock didn’t sigh. Well, he sort of did but not like _that_.

“It means beloved.”

He had to bite down on his tongue not to laugh out loud. Spock use an endearment? Never. He had never called him anything but Captain or Jim. Spock was totally Vulcan kissing him. Which okay, Kirk was used to that from Spock. Not in front of Bones or anyone else but yeah that he knew.

“How do you feel?” Spock asked again.

“A little confused.”

Spock nodded. “That is to be expected. I cannot feel our bond.” He turned to Bones. “Do you suppose that is because of his head injury?”

There he was again talking about a bond. Kirk shook his head.

“I can’t find any sign of a head injury and his brain scans are fine.” Bones ran a tricorder over Kirk. “He seems to be physically fit. Maybe even more so than last I checked him. But something had to have happened to him down on that planet.”

“Is he released from the medbay, Bones, or does he need to stay here?”

“I guess he can leave for now. But I want him back for more tests and see that he rests.”

Spock smiled.

Kirk stared. “What the fucking hell?”

And now they were both staring at him.

“Well, Jesus, warn a guy before you just…I mean you _smiled_.”

“Is there something wrong with my smile, Jim?”

“Wrong?” He almost said, ‘let me count the ways’. But it wasn’t that Spock had an unattractive smile or anything. “No. There isn’t.”

“Come with me, Jim.”

Spock helped him off the biobed and led him from the medbay.

Everything looked like his ship. He just didn’t get it. Uniforms were the same. Or mostly. Not counting the fact he and Spock had totally switched. And what the fuck was up with that?

“No offense, Spock, but I look better in gold than you do,” he said as Spock stopped before Spock’s quarters.

Spock laughed. “If you say so, Jim.”

Laughing Vulcans. Okay like _that_ was totally _not_ normal. Kirk was getting a total headache.

He entered the quarters and immediately noticed they were much bigger than Spock’s usual quarters.

“Where are we?”

“The captain’s quarters,” Spock said slowly as if talking to someone out of their mind. Maybe Kirk was. “You’ll be moving in here permanently after the wedding anyway, so I thought you might as well come here.”

“Wedding?”

“Yes. After the bonding ceremony on Vulcan.”

“New Vulcan.” Jim automatically corrected, without giving much thought to 'bonding ceremony'.  

Spock frowned. “New Vulcan? There is only one Vulcan, Jim.”

“Really? Vulcan hasn’t been destroyed?”

“Destroyed? No.” Spock put his hands on both of Jim’s arms. “You are scaring me, T’hy’la.”

“Okay.” Kirk exhaled. “And what does that mean?”

“You are my T’hy’la. Destined to be mine. Closer than anyone else can ever be to me. It is difficult to interpret to standard.”

“Sounds nice,” Kirk admitted. And he wondered why Spock had never mentioned any of that before.

Spock lifted his hand and closed it over the back of Kirk’s neck. He lowered his lips to Kirk’s and Kirk closed his eyes and gave himself into the kiss, soft, deep, passionate. And so…wrong.

Kirk blinked and pushed Spock away. “You’re not—”

“Who are you?” Spock demanded.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim stepped off the transporter pad. “Wow, that storm was intense. And I—”

A science blue clad Spock stood next to the transporter chief.

“Something wrong, Captain?” Spock asked.

Jim blinked and looked down at himself. _Gold_. Captain’s stripes. Spock wearing blue. Commander’s stripes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jim remembered something about…alternate universes. Were those really possible? And if they were, that was freaking awesome.

But was this what that was?

Jim thought he’d read some of the universes could be kind of nasty. He’d always thought the possibility of them even existing was slim, but what if it were true? He wondered what exactly he was dealing with.

“Captain?” Spock stepped forward. His expression was blank, but Jim noticed a flicker of concern in the familiar dark eyes.

“Hi, Spock.” Safe to say, he guessed.

“Are you well?”

“I think that storm kind of affected me, actually,” Jim said carefully.

Spock nodded. “Then you should go to the medbay to be checked.”

“Probably a good idea.” Think Jim. What would a captain ask? “St-Status report?” God, he sounded hesitant, hadn’t he?

“Everything is stable, Captain. We have new orders from Starfleet, but those can wait until after you have been examined.”

“Sure.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise remained expressionless. Which was really fucking weird. Was he even together with Spock here? Wherever here was. If he was somewhere else. Ack, he was starting to get a headache.

“Um, so, medbay.”

“I will accompany you.” Spock locked his hands behind his back.

Jim bit his lip. “Oh. Okay.”

He assumed the medbay was in the same location on this ship. Assuming it was the same ship. It was, wasn’t it?

“This is the Enterprise, right?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Spock stopped in the corridor. Though once again his expression did not change, his eyes showed worry. “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you having memory problems? Do you recall hitting your head during the storm?”

“Uh. Maybe. I’m sure, um, we can check with Dr. McCoy?”

“Yes. Dr. McCoy.” Spock put his hand on Jim’s arm now and pretty much dragged him down the corridor. Jim didn’t get any sense of the bond he shared with Spock. God, what the hell had happened?

They entered the medbay and Dr. McCoy turned from where he was talking to a nurse. He frowned. “Jim?”

“Hey.”

“Doctor, there was an ion storm down on the planet, and the captain has come back acting rather strangely. We thought it best to bring him here.”

How the hell could he be the captain? That was _so_ weird. He was a scientist.

“Sit down on the bed there,” Dr. McCoy said.

Jim went to the biobed and hopped up on the edge.

“Headache?”

“Starting to get one,” Jim admitted.

“Any nausea?”

Jim thought about it and then shook his head.

“Double vision?”

“No, doctor,” Jim answered.

McCoy frowned and stared at him. “Why are you so formal?”

“Formal?”

“You hardly ever call me doctor. What happened to Bones?”

Jim licked his lips. “Doesn’t Spock call you Bones?”

“The hobgoblin?” McCoy glanced at Spock who stood by stoically.

“The-the what?” Jim scrunched his face up in confusion.

“Doctor, please continue your examination of the captain,” Spock said.

“Fine,” McCoy grumbled. “You seem a little thinner than I remembered. Have you been eating?”

“Yeah, sure. Spock always makes sure I eat.”

Spock said nothing but he did arch an eyebrow.

“Lie down, Jim.” He took out a tricorder. Then hooked Jim up to the monitor above the biobed. “Your vitals are all over the place.” McCoy blinked and stepped back. “That’s weird.”

“What, doctor?” Spock asked.

“Ever since the transfusion with Khan’s serum I’ve found traces of that in Jim’s blood, plus several of his organs are functioning at levels of a much younger man. I’ve come to expect that.”

“And now?” Spock prodded.

“I can’t find any trace of Khan’s blood or that Jim ever had a transfusion at all.”

Spock came to stand next to the bed and he looked down at Jim. “Were you abducted on the planet, Captain?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t think so, Spock. I don’t remember losing consciousness. I did feel a little weird when I was beaming up, but nothing that different.”

McCoy disconnected the monitors. “Other than what I just told you, Jim seems fine.”

Spock helped Jim sit up. “Is he released for bridge duty?”

Jim opened his mouth to say something about being right in front of them while they talked about him like he wasn’t, but McCoy talked right over him. “For now. But I want to see him back here in four hours. And I’m drawing some blood to do some tests.”

“Blood? Oh, come on.”

But McCoy was already jabbing him with a needle.

****

Spock studied him very carefully during their ride in the turbolift to the bridge, but he didn’t speak. Jim still thought he must be in some weird alternative universe. And he wasn’t sure yet whether he should say, “Hey, I’m not your captain” or play along. He needed more scientific data.

“Are we…um…you know.” He licked his lips and looked sideways at the stiff, unyielding Vulcan.

“Clarify.”

“We’re a couple, right?” He felt himself blush scarlet. Damn it.

This Spock—and Jim was almost certain this was not _his_ Spock—stared at him, dark eyes intense. “We have begun a relationship, yes.”

He blew out a breath. Okay, so some things were normal. Jim nodded. “Okay.”

The bridge doors opened.

“Keptin on the bridge.”

Jim turned to go to the science station and then noticed that’s where Spock was going. Spock turned around and arched a brow. “Captain?”

 _Oh_.

“Just, um, wanted to say, um, have a good day,” Jim said, his voice rising a little hysterically. He patted Spock’s shoulder. “I’ll just go over here to the chair. The _captain’s_ chair. Where I belong, of course.”

“Captain?”

Jim smiled. “You look really good in blue, by the way. Just saying.”

Before he made a further idiot out of himself, he turned around and headed to the captain’s chair and very carefully perched on it. He cleared his throat, aware Sulu, Chekov and everyone else were staring at him rather curiously.

“So, um.”

“Orders, sir?” Sulu prompted.

Yeah, orders. It occurred to Jim that if this were an alternative universe, which really it had to be, because _him_ captain, then whatever went wrong to send him here in place of their captain probably happened on that planet during the storm. Which meant they should probably stick around if he was ever going to go back to his Spock. And he totally wanted to. This one looked sexy and all, especially in blue, but he was just a little bit intimidating.

“Well, I guess we could leave here. But I kind of like it here.”

“Captain?” Sulu’s eyes went wide.

“Not _forever_ , Mr. Sulu.” Jim rolled his eyes. “Just for a while longer. After all that storm could have interfered with our engines. It did with the transporter.” He hit the comm on the captain’s chair hard. Harder than he intended, actually because it made a loud slapping noise and more bridge crew turned to gawk at him. Spock had stood up and was coming to stand by his chair. “Kirk to Engineering. _Captain_ Kirk to Engineering.”

“Scott here, Captain.”

“Oh, hey, Scotty!”

“Captain?”

Jim cleared his throat again, feeling himself blush. “Listen, um, you know, how are the engines after that storm?”

“We’re having a wee bit of trouble with the crystals, Captain.”

“I knew it!” He slapped the arm of the chair and then ignored the wide-eyed looks shot his way. “Okay, well fix whatever needs to be done and take your time about it too.”

“Captain?”

“Might as well fix it right the first time. Kirk out.”

Spock stared down at him. “Captain, are you all right?”

“Of course, Commander.” He smiled. “As you were.”  
    


	15. Chapter 15

Jim sat on the bridge for hours trying to look…captainly. How did Spock do it?  _His_  Spock. Not this Spock who kept staring intently at him like Jim was a puzzle he had to figure out.

Jim suspected that Spock suspected. Something like that. This Spock seemed to know somehow that Jim wasn’t his captain or something. And he wasn't sure how he knew Spock knew.

Jim was getting a headache.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Headache?”

Jim jumped at the very near voice of the Vulcan he’d just been thinking about. Spock stood looming over his chair, his face the picture of expressionless. And wait…what?

“Uh.” Really smart, Jim.

“Does your head ache?” Spock asked very slowly as though he thought Jim might be a moron. Perhaps he was.

“It does. Bad.”

“Perhaps you should seek out assistance in the medbay?”

“You know, I’m really not one for medical assistance. The hyposprays give me the willies.”

“The…willies?”

“Yeah. But I guess I will rest later in my quarters.”

“I request to speak to you in your quarters now, Captain.”

“In the middle of the shift?”

“It is important.”

Jim nodded. “Okay.” He rose from the chair and headed for the turbolift. Just as he was about to enter he saw Spock share a look with Uhura.

Spock got in behind him.

“What was that?” Jim asked.

“Clarify.”

“You and Lieutenant Uhura.” Jim frowned. “Are you?” He shook his head. “You did say you and I were in a relationship, right?”

“You are aware of my relationship with Nyota.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? Are you doing it with her at the same time as him…me?”

Spock stared at him. “Past relationship. We have been over this. I ended my amorous relationship with Nyota after you and I engaged in sexual congress.”

“Your what? Amorous?” Jim gaped at him. “So, you—we—had sex the first time while you were still with her?”

“You do not recall our first time?” Spock’s voice was low, controlled, but a little colder than it had been before. Strange.

Shit, shit, shit. He was not doing a good job of acting like this Kirk obviously.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

The turbolift doors opened and Jim shot out of them like his ass was on fire. Spock followed closely behind. When they reached his quarters, Jim hoped the same code opened his door as on his own ship but when he punched it in nothing happened. Biting his lip, Jim wondered what he did wrong. 

Spock stepped around him and put in his own code. When they stepped inside Jim realized this was the Vulcan’s quarters, not his.

Oops.

“Describe the circumstances of our first encounter, Captain.”

He’d put an odd emphasis on the captain.

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember quite well.”

Jim shrugged. “Well, then, why do I need to tell you?”

“I would like to hear your recollection.”

He cleared his throat. “My memory is a little fuzzy. Must be the storm.”

Spock took a step toward him and really Jim wanted to step back but he didn't think that someone who'd made captain would do that so he held his ground.

“You were injured. I came to check on you. You kissed me. You apologized. I kissed you. We participated in sexual congress and I stayed with you all night. The next day I ended my relationship with Nyota.”

It really was weird how different their universes were. But now Jim was pretty sure if Spock had his suspicions before he had to know absolutely for sure Jim was not his captain.

“Listen, I—”

Spock took an advancing step and this time Jim could not help it, he retreated three steps. Though Spock’s expression hadn't really changed, his dark eyes became stormy.

“Where is my captain?”

“What?” Jim asked.

“Where. Is. My. Captain?”

“I’m-I’m right here.”

“You are not James Tiberius Kirk.”

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” Jim was nodding, really fast.

“If he has been harmed I will—”

“No! I mean, he’s not. I mean. I don’t think—”

“Who are you?” Spock demanded.

Damn, Jim didn't know Vulcans could be this scary.

“I’m James T. Kirk.” Jim licked his lips. “But, um, yeah. Not your captain.”

Spock tilted his head. “How?”

“I think it had something to do with that Ion storm. And believe me, I want to be back to my Spock just as much as you probably want your captain back.”

Spock straightened. “Then we must find a way to accomplish this. Before it is too late and you are left here and my captain left there.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Yeah, no, don’t want that. No-no offense.”

“None taken. And I am in agreement.”


	16. Chapter 16

Spock stared at the man who looked like his Jim on the outside, but clearly was not.

“So where you come from you are captain?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kirk said. “And you are the first officer and science officer.”

“Fascinating. And my Jim, I am guessing, he is in your universe.”

Kirk nodded. “That would make the most sense. Now we just have to figure out how to get us switched back.”

Spock frowned. “I don’t really know much about science or engineering or the transporter functions. We may have to ask for Mr. Scott’s input.”

“I was thinking the same thing. After all that’s why we have the best, is so they can figure it out for us.”

“Agreed.” Spock studied the man who was not his. It was clear to Spock why it had been difficult at first to recognize this was not his Jim. “You look exactly like him.”

“You look just like my Spock, too. Except for the expressions. He doesn’t really have any. Well, that’s not totally fair.”

“What do you mean?”

“He acts more Vulcan than you. He suppresses the human part of himself.”

“We are very different then,” Spock acknowledged. “And I suspect you are very different from my Jim Kirk.”

Kirk grinned. “I suspect so. I could never be satisfied being number two.”

“Actually Jim is not my first officer.”

“What?” Kirk blinked.

“He is my science officer and a commander. But my first officer is Hendorff.”

“Cupcake?” Kirk burst out laughing. “Wow this ‘verse is so weird.”

Spock thought that Captain Kirk’s universe was the strange one. “Would you care to go to the mess to share a meal so we can discuss our mutual problem?”

“Okay.” Kirk nodded.

After they’d chosen their food, they chose a table for two in the far corner.

“Is my Jim safe?” Spock asked.

“If he really is in my universe, yes,” Kirk assured him. “Spock wouldn’t let anything happen to him. And I’m pretty sure Spock would figure out what’s going on fast. He probably knew before we did.”

“You have a lot of confidence in his abilities.”

Kirk smiled. “Yeah, Spock’s awesome.”

Spock nodded. “Good. Then he will work with my Jim well. I have confidence in my bondmate as well.”

“Your bondmate?” Kirk looked confused. “You said something about that before.”

And now Spock was confused. “Jim. He is my bondmate, my t’hy’la. I did speak of this. I advised you that Jim was destined to be mine.”

“I don’t really know what that is or what it means.”

“You are not bonded to your Spock?”

“Bonded? No. What the hell are you talking about?” Kirk demanded.

Spock frowned, wondering how this Kirk could not know. “A Vulcan bond. The t’hy’la bond is ancient and revered. You are together with your Spock?”

“Well, yeah.” Kirk waved his hand impatiently. “We’re…well…we’re sleeping together. Yeah.”

Spock could tell he’d upset this Kirk, which had not been his intention. “My apologies. Is your relationship new?”

Kirk frowned. “Not really. I mean it’s not years or anything. But a few months. I said I loved him, he said he loved me.”

Kirk was still upset and Spock found he didn’t like that. Though this Kirk was not the same, he felt the pit of his stomach twist. He sought to ease the pain he had caused by bringing up the subject.

“Your universe is clearly different than mine is, Captain Kirk. It seems quite possible that the Vulcan bonds I speak of do not exist in yours.”

“I know Vulcans have bonds, though,” Kirk said slowly. “Spock was bonded to T’Pring as a child but it was severed when Vulcan was destroyed.”

Spock’s blood froze in his veins. Kirk had said this before and at the time he’d thought the man didn’t know what he was saying. But now? “What do you mean when you speak of Vulcan being destroyed?”

Kirk poked at his food with a fork. “In my universe, a Romulan named Nero destroyed Vulcan with red matter. He murdered six billion Vulcans. Only about ten thousand remain. Including Spock.”

Spock swallowed, his throat constricting. “If what you say is true, then I am glad I am not in your universe.”

“It is true,” Kirk said with sorrow in his eyes. “Spock’s mother was among those killed. It was devastating.”

“My…mother? Killed?”

Kirk nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” He touched Spock’s hand and to Spock’s surprise his bond thrummed a little. “I’m glad that didn’t happen here.”

If his bond reacted to Kirk, Spock knew this meant they were more attuned to each other than he had believed. Did this mean other Kirks and Spocks were meant to be? And bonded? Perhaps so. Spock wondered then why this Kirk’s Spock had neglected this aspect of their relationship.

Kirk removed his hand. “What was that? I felt something.”

“It is my bond reacting to you,” Spock explained. “It must recognize you are James Kirk and therefore my t’hy’la.”

Kirk shook his head. “Strange. I’m definitely going to have to talk to Spock about this t’hy’la thing.”

“I recommend you do. It is different than the bond you spoke of with T’Pring. I, too, was bound to her as a child. When I decided not to suppress my human side, I renounced our bond and it was severed by the Vulcan high council. T’Pring wished another mate herself so she was agreeable to the severing.”

“Yet you accept this t’hy’la bond you speak of?”

Spock nodded. “As I said, it is ancient and revered. I could not fight the bond with Jim if I wanted to and I did not. Our minds are one. I suspect it may be the same for you and your Spock, but you will need to speak to him. Perhaps he does not know how to recognize it.”

Kirk looked unhappy. “Maybe. Anyway, none of this will matter if I can’t get back to my Spock and Jim can’t get back to you.”

“That is true.” Spock pushed away from the table and stood. “It is time to confer with Mr. Scott as to how to switch you both back.”

Kirk stood. “I couldn’t agree more.”  


	17. Chapter 17

Spock stared at the stranger wearing his captain’s uniform. He appeared to look like Spock’s captain, but Spock had been suspicious from the start. Suspicions that were now confirmed

“Now let me get this straight,” Dr. McCoy grumbled, pointing toward the stranger. “This is not Jim.”

“What? Did you call me?” the Not-Jim asked from his spot near the replicator. He was obtaining a meal. Spock and the doctor were standing to the side of the mess room.

“Negative. Give us a moment.” He drew McCoy further away from the Not-Jim. “He is _a_ James Kirk, but not our captain.”

McCoy frowned. “Are you out of your Vulcan mind? He looks just like Jim.”

“Nevertheless, he is not. At least not the one that belongs in our universe.”

“Wait. Is this the one that belongs with the other you?”

Spock tried for patience but when dealing with the doctor it was often difficult. “Negative. He is from a universe that mirrors ours, to an extent. Not from another timeline like my counterpart.”

The doctor looked confused. “Well…okay. But look, where the hell is Jim then?”

“We have hypothesized he is in the universe this one came from.”

“That’s just great. We have to get him back, Spock.”

“I am well aware of that, doctor. I have already been working with this James Kirk as well as Mr. Scott with that goal in mind.”

McCoy grimaced. “How can you be so calm about this? Jim is gone for fuck’s sake and you’re acting like it’s just a problem you have to solve.”

“Having an emotional meltdown, doctor, will hardly solve the issue of returning the captain to our universe,” Spock told him. “I am quite sure we have had similar conversations regarding this.”

“You gotta be kidding me?”

Spock did not sigh but it was difficult. Having to deal with the doctor without Jim as a buffer was trying.

McCoy growled. “And what about that other universe? Do you think Jim is in danger?”

“This Kirk says no.”

“Can we trust him? Or rather can we trust the hobgoblin from the other universe?”

“I believe so.”

“You believe?”

“This Jim has advised that he is engaged in a romantic relationship with his captain, therefore—”

“Wait, what did you just say? Captain? Are you telling me Spock is captain in his universe?” McCoy pointed his thumb at the other Kirk who was now looking rather lost holding a plate and a glass of…milk?

“Affirmative. And from what I gathered they are very close. I doubt that Captain Spock would harm our Jim Kirk any more than I would harm his.”

“This is just great.”

Spock decided having a James Kirk as buffer between himself and McCoy was better than none, so he said, “I believe we should return to him. He appears agitated.”

McCoy looked. “He’s fidgeting.”

“Precisely.”

Spock led the way back to the other Jim who smiled somewhat shyly at him and the doctor.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mr. Kirk.”

“No, that’s fine. I know it’s gotta be totally weird seeing my face and knowing I’m not your t’hy’la.”

Spock stiffened.

“His what? What the hell is a tie—oh whatever,” McCoy said.

Jim frowned. “Well, isn’t that what you call it in this universe? The bond, right?”

“Bond? Spock, what the hell is this kid talking about?”

“Mr. Kirk,” Spock said coolly. “May I remind you that everything is not the same in your universe as it is in ours?”

“Oh.” Jim turned bright red. “Oh. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“There is no need for apology.” Spock obtained tea and a salad out of the replicator and indicated the three of them should select a table in the corner. “It was not intended as a rebuke, just a reminder.”

Jim nodded. “I totally know that and I don’t know why I didn’t think about it.”

McCoy was staring at Jim. “You’re right. This is definitely not Jim.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“Sorry, kid, I meant _my_ Jim.”

Spock bristled at the reference to Jim as being the doctor's, but he let it go. “Tomorrow there will be another Ion storm. It is then we will attempt to make the switch.”

“How will we know they’ll be ready at the same time as we will be?” McCoy demanded.

“Oh, they will be, doctor,” Jim assured them. “Spock’s the best captain ever. He’ll figure it out and be ready.”

“Best captain ever?” McCoy snorted. “That I’d like to see.”

“We can arrange to have you switched to their universe, doctor.”

“Hardy har har, Spock.”

Jim shook his head. “You know in my universe you two are best friends.”

Dr. McCoy made a strangled noise. “We really need to switch this kid back.”

“I’m just saying,” Jim said with a smile.

Spock arched a brow. “Indeed.”


	18. Chapter 18

“You are quiet and pensive,” Captain Spock said, eyeing Kirk. “From my admittedly limited knowledge of you that is unusual.”

Kirk laughed. “Is that your way of saying I never shut up?”

Spock smiled. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It’s pretty much true, just the same.”

“Then why are so you quiet now? You are about to go back to your own universe. If we are successful.”

Kirk gazed at the transporter controls.  “Well, that’s a big if.”

“You don’t strike me as one who is afraid.”

Kirk shook his head. “I’m afraid of a lot of things, Spock. I’ve just learned to fake it.” He grinned. “It’ll be great to see Spock again. My Spock, that is.”

Captain Spock nodded. “And I am anxious to have my bondmate with me once more.”

Kirk knew the smile had dropped from his face, but he nodded.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?” He knew what Spock would say.

“When you return to your universe I still recommend you talk to Spock about Vulcan bonding.”

Kirk shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”

“You are reluctant because he has not mentioned it?”

Of course he was. Spock was not afraid to speak his mind, Kirk knew. “If he wanted to bond with me, he would have said, wouldn’t he? And if we had this t’hy’la bond you have with your Kirk, I think I would know about it by now. Your universe is different, Spock. Part of me wishes I could stay here.”

“Because of that?”

“Because of everything. Vulcan is still here. This Kirk has both his parents. Your mom’s alive. We’d be bonded. You’d laugh.” Kirk suddenly put his hands on Spock’s arms and he ran his hands up and down Spock’s arms. “There are so many things about this place I could totally love.”

He moved his right hand up to Spock’s jaw. “This…when I touch you…it feels amazing. I feel your mind, your presence, your emotions. It’s fucking awesome. You aren’t _my_ Spock but God when I touch you I swear you are.”

Spock’s eyes were a warm chocolate brown. “It is the same for me.”

Kirk stared into those eyes, so like his Spock’s. God he missed the stupid Vulcan. In spite of all that he could have here, why did he yearn for Spock? _His_ Spock? 

Still he leaned forward and kissed this Spock. He remembered their kiss from before. It was similar but not the same. He’d known it the moment their lips touched. If he kissed all the Spocks in the universe…universes…he would know which one was his.

When their kiss ended, Kirk smiled at Spock and Spock smiled back at him. And suddenly his heart ached for unsmiling Spock. How fucked up was he?

Spock shook his head. “It is he who you love, Jim.”

“Yeah. Crazy, stupid, unemotional Vulcan.” Jim grinned. “And God, I love him.”

“As it should be.”

The transporter doors opened and Scotty—the Scotty from this universe—and Hendorff came in. Kirk stepped away from Spock.

“Still can’t believe you’re first officer. This universe really is fucked after all.”

Hendorff scowled. “And I can’t believe you’re a captain.”

“Not just a captain, Cupcake. The best captain.” Kirk grinned.

“Oh brother.” Hendorff turned to Scotty. “Ready, Mr. Scott?”

“Aye, sir. Everything’s in place for the Ion Storm.”

“Captain Kirk,” Spock said.

Kirk smiled. “Captain Spock.”

He ran up to the transporter pad.

“Energize,” Spock ordered.

****

“Are you ready, Mr. Kirk?” Commander Spock asked Jim.

“Yep, sure am.” He turned to Dr. McCoy. “It was nice to meet you…Bones.”

“It was nice to meet you, too, kid. You’re almost as fun to tease as my own Jim.”

Spock arched a brow at the doctor when he called their captain his own, but he just turned to Jim. “I have no doubt you will be successful in your universe, Mr. Kirk. You have a brilliant scientific mind.”

“Almost as brilliant as yours, Mr. Spock, right?”

“Almost.”

Jim grinned. “Awesome. It was great being here. Really. Although some things like totally sucked. I mean you know the whole part about no parents and no Pike and no—”

“Yes, we get it, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim blushed. “Sorry.”

“No apology is necessary. If you are ready, please go to the transporter pad.”

Jim nodded and hurried over there. He held up his hand in the ta’al. “Hey, Spock, live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life, Jim. Energize.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kirk materialized on the transporter pad, holding his breath. If this didn’t work he just didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. The thought of never coming back to his own universe…his own Enterprise…his own Spock…well he didn’t want to think about it.

He gazed down at the Vulcan standing behind the controls of the transporter. Spock was the only one there, actually and he wore blue. _Blue!_

Kirk looked down at his own shirt, saw the gold, the command stripes, and almost did a handstand right then and there.

“Spock?” He stepped off the transporter.

“Captain?”

“Oh, thank fucking God.”

Spock arched a brow. “It was myself and Mr. Scott. With Commander Kirk’s input, of course.”

Kirk grinned as he stepped toward the transporter controls. Spock came around them and they stopped their forward motion as they reached each other. Stood very close, but did not yet touch.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“I had them leave and wait outside while I activated the controls. Both in case it was not successful I did not wish to deal with Dr. McCoy’s emotional outburst and so that you and I could have a private moment.”

“God, you’re awesome.”

“You are starting to sound like Commander Kirk.”

“Nah, but you really are. Anyway, that place…so weird.”

Spock inclined his head. “They did not mistreat you?”

“No, not at all. An emotional smiling Spock was the most bizarre thing though.” For a moment he thought about mentioning the bond and t’hy’la but then he recalled to himself that there must be some reason his Spock didn’t think it applied to them or hell he didn’t know. What if he mentioned it and Spock flat out said he didn’t want to be mind-linked with Kirk? How could he risk that?

“Commander Kirk was quite timid compared to you,” Spock told him.

He took a step closer to Spock.

“When are you going to release this door, you hobgoblin? I want to check Jim,” Bones said from the other side of the door.

“Bones, I’m all right,” Kirk called out.

“I should probably let him in,” Spock said then, his gaze going to the door.

For a moment, Kirk felt disappointment that he had the unemotional Spock. No hug, no kiss. He knew, yeah, he did, but still.

“Yeah.” Kirk smiled. “It’s good to be back.”

“It is good to have you back, Captain.” Spock went over and input a code and the doors swished open.

Bones was through the door in seconds flat. He took one look at Kirk and exclaimed, “It is you, thank God.”

“In the flesh.”

“Come on. I’m taking you to the medbay for an exam.” Bones grabbed his arm and led him from the room.

“Bones, I’m fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

****

When Kirk came out of the bathroom after a sonic shower, he was surprised, pleasantly, to find Spock waiting in his quarters.

“Hey! I was about to get dressed, so—”

Spock pushed him against the bulkhead, grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

“Spock—”

His lips were covered in a searing kiss and then Spock was lifting him up and bringing him to the bed, tossing him down. Kirk reached for Spock and he joined him on the bed.

****

“Not that I’m complaining or anything…but wow, what was that?” Kirk asked later when he could breathe again.

“I am pleased to have you back where you belong,” Spock said quietly.

Kirk grinned and kissed Spock. “Where I belong, huh? In this universe? On this Enterprise? ”

Spock shook his head. “With me.”

His heart filled with warmth. Okay, so Spock didn’t use endearments and maybe they might never be bonded, but Spock loved him. Kirk was sure of it.

“Love you,” Kirk said with a yawn.

“I love you, too.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know many of you reading this wanted Captain Kirk to talk to Commander Spock about the bond or lack there of for them. But if I am going to be consistent with No Valentines, which is where this Kirk and Spock DO talk about bonding, I could not make that happen in The Fantasy. So if you haven't read their story, first in Doubts, then The Fantasy would be the middle for them, and their conclusion is No Valentines, to follow in the proper order.
> 
> I wrote The Fantasy because I mentioned Captain Spock/Commander Kirk in those stories and decided to write about them...their reunion is the next chapter. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets back to his Spock

Jim appeared on the transporter pad and immediately knew.

“Spock!”

He dashed off the transporter so fast he almost tripped but he righted himself just as he reached Spock, in command gold. He knew his grin was probably going to split his face.

Spock laughed as Jim threw his arms around him and Jim loved that laugh. God he’d missed _his_ Vulcan. And not that stuffy one from the other universe.

Jim found himself caught in Spock‘s tight embrace and spun around until he was dizzy a little bit but he did not care. Not one bit.

“Hi,” Jim said, when Spock stopped spinning him. He touched that beloved face, his fingers crazing over’s Spock’s jaw.

“Hello, Jim,” Spock returned, stealing a kiss, which Jim eagerly returned. “As you can tell I am quite pleased to have you back.”

“I can totally tell.” He leaned in for another kiss just as a throat was cleared. Jim frowned, and scowled at Spock’s first officer who stood next to the transporter controls.

“Any orders, sir?”

Spock didn’t even look at him when he replied, “Yes. You have the conn, Hendorff.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s hand and tugged him out of the transporter room and down the corridor to the turbolift.

“Where are we going?”

Spock pushed him against the bulkhead and devoured his mouth. “Where do you think?”

“Our bed, I hope.”

“Exactly. And when we’re done with that, we will see Bones about getting human married.”

Jim’s breath caught, his eyes widened. “You-you mean it?”

“I want you to be mine all ways that are possible,” Spock assured him, nipping the pulse at Jim’s throat.

Jim closed his eyes and sagged against his lover. “You know I had this fantasy once.”

Spock paused for a second, then continued kissing his neck. “What fantasy?”

“That you would take me in the captain’s chair.” Jim laughed. “Crazy, huh?”

“Probably not possible,” Spock admitted. “However, the planet Risa has a brand new feature that might suit our purposes.”

Jim pulled back to give his lover a quizzical look. “What’s that?”

“A holodeck where you can create any setting, any story, you wish. I imagine our next shore leave can be arranged for Risa and I would wager we could create the captain’s chair in the holodeck.”

Jim’s breath hitched. “That sounds very promising.”

“I thought you might approve.”

The turbolift doors opened and Spock stopped kissing Jim long enough to take him down the corridor and to their quarters. They’d barely reached inside the cabin when Spock began to remove Jim’s clothes.

Jim decided to help him and before he knew it he was laying naked on the bed waiting for Spock to remove his own clothes and join him.

His eyes surely glowing, Jim licked his lips. “Spock, please hurry. Fuck me.”

Spock obliged of course and was on the bed beside Jim in mere seconds. He reached for the lube and prepared Jim for his entrance and then as Spock joined their bodies, he joined their minds too.

Jim moved underneath Spock, writhing, and rising up to meet his thrusts even as Spock’s thoughts, hopes, and dreams melded with Jim’s. Love, hope, relief at being together again. It was all this and more.

They were tangled limbs, breathless whispers, until Jim came with such intensity he was surprised he didn’t pass out. Spock joined him only seconds later, pouring his seed into him even as their minds exploded with light and happiness.

“Wow,” Jim said afterwards as he lay in Spock’s arms. “That was certainly worth the wait.”

“Were you tempted at all by the Spock in the other universe?”

“He looked like you, so of course he was hot.”

Spock chuckled but said nothing.

“But he was just so…Vulcan. Very serious. And I think he really wanted his captain back.”

Spock nodded. “I agree, the same could be said for the Jim who came here in your place. He was rather sad. And I found it strange that they were not bonded. I am certain they are t’hy’la as we are.”

Jim sighed and snuggled closer. “I’m sure they’ll get there eventually. They aren’t as bright as us.”

Spock laughed again. “Quite true. It is odd to think of other Spocks and other Jims out there, is it not?”

“Yeah. But I totally found out there are like a plethora of them. There was even a second Spock in that universe. Weird, huh?”

“Fascinating.”

“I really missed you,” Jim said tightening his hold on Spock…his Spock.

“And I missed you. My beautiful t’hy’la.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did it. I got our cute little innocent Jim back to his Captain Spock. I enjoyed writing this but honestly hadn't expected it to be this long when I first started it. Was just going to be a quick few chapters. It sort of expanded from there. Anyway, I got them happy and together again and so that's a wrap on this one and this series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
